The Red Dragon
by enigmatic-charismatic
Summary: 3 towns, 2 fates, 1 hope... A story I wrote in grade 8...woo! go me!...ha I look back at this now and go: oh god, the drama! Meh...it's decent for middle school I guess. I may redo this a little later so that the writing isn't so melodramatic. meh.
1. so it begins...

1 The red dragon  
  
Long ago there was a prosperous town of Benji. Many people lived peacefully in this enchanted town, for it was filled with the great magic of the gods. Every pond and waterfall within this town was clear and healthy giving the purest of water for its beholder to drink. And every Bonsai tree in the town had strong and flowing branches bringing joy to the hearts of everyone.  
  
Yet the most important part of this town was its plentiful protector, the red dragon. The red dragon protected his people of the town from storms of war, where in return the people protected the dragon from perilous poachers that would come to seek the dragon's heart of gold. For the dragon was such a kind and gentle creature, the gods had decided that he indeed deserved a heart of gold.  
  
One day a dreadful thing had occurred. A poacher had passed through the village's security and stabbed the dragon's heart, piercing his soul with hatred.  
  
For many days, the dragon had suffered, leaving the village in a very upset mood. Each day, villagers from the town came to mourn their inability to protect the dragon from poachers as they had promised him.  
  
As the dragon grew weaker and weaker, the bonsai trees that once grew freely had wilted, and the crystal clear waterfalls and ponds grew dark and murky, not allowing anyone to drink its perfection.  
  
As the town knew it, the Dragon would soon turn evil with this poacher's hatred, leading this once happy town, a gloomy doom.  
  
That's when Monake the great warrior arrived at the town walls.  
  
Next chapter coming soon! Tell me what you think!!! I wanna hear from you!! 


	2. the history of monake

2  
  
Monake was a brave warrior outlawed from his town, for a great curse was bestowed upon him. This curse was the curse of a wound. This was no known wound. This wound was an abrasion of darkness. This is how he received it.  
  
There was another small town, filled with the many burdens of poor trade, and not enough wealth. This town was known as Nuchep.  
  
In Nuchep, the earth was sucked dry of its minerals and moisture. Nuchep had one small spring in the town, but its water was impure meaning that the water would be boiled to be healthy.  
  
In this town lived a frail family of 6 children, one adulterant, and two adults. This was Monake's family.  
  
Being of a coming age of eighteen, he was forced to join the Nuchepan Army. He had fought in many wars, but none were as great as the war with the town of Anema.  
  
Anema was also a prosperous city, but it was prosperous not for honesty, or pure land, but for hatred and robbery. Anema was lead by a cruel leader known as Noma. He was an evil emperor known for his dark magics that he had practiced.  
  
The Nuchepan army had fought and lost, leaving its warriors scarred and scared. But none of them were as damaged as Monake.  
  
Monake had fought the hardest, slaying the foul magician's creatures one by one until Noma struck him down with a green light. This green light formed into a green scar. This scar was to slowly but surely possess all of Monake's body. Monake was to become a part of Noma's army.  
  
With this, villagers of Nuchep grew frightened of Monake. His smaller siblings would no longer hug him with the same warmth they did when he was younger himself. Eventually the town banned him from the city. Leaving him and him alone to travel relentlessly from town to town, seeking comfort and food. How he longed for his mother's touch and his father's proudness. If only he could feel that once more……… 


	3. reflections at the gate

3  
  
"Hold your fire men, he's alone."  
  
The guards at the once strong gates of Benji saw Monake tread heavy steps.  
  
"How can you tell sir?" asked one of the guards. The general spoke in soft but firm words. "No man from an ambush would walk so deep in the earth."  
  
He replied.  
  
"What if it's all a trick?" the guard posed. " And you know this how?" retorted the general. "It's not possible. An army would not wound its own man to attack one town."  
  
It was true; Monake had suffered from wounds of the last town. The evil had grown into his left hand, leaving his appendage to rot when fighting…  
  
Of course that had not stopped him from skirmishing the blades of one hundred villagers thrashing away at his drained body.  
  
Thus he could not fight, for if he did, his hand would unsheathe his gleaming sword and surely decapitate someone. Or maybe reach for his bow and kill an unsuspecting civilian… "Must stop hand…. must stop hand…." He thought.  
  
Many nights were restless for him, for his dreams were flooded with nightmares of death and gore. In which state he was only to wake up to such madness that his nightmares had come to reality.  
  
A trail of blood fell behind him as he trudged his exhausted body towards the gate. But where was the wound? It could not have been in his torso, for he would not have so much energy to carry himself across abandoned fields to do so.  
  
It was the seething scar on his left hand that had opened up and began to travel up his forearm. It was not truly a wound from the villagers; it was a wound from the darkness of the scar that hampered him.  
  
The curse was growing. 


	4. An unexpected aquaintance

4  
  
"State your business sir." The guard informed. Monake stood there, head hung, swaying like a small tree in a perilous storm. "Sir?" the guard said again.  
  
Monake collapsed, falling into a deep unconscious state. The general caught him bye his left hand. He felt a warm liquid slide through the crevasses of his gauntlet on his hand.  
  
He looked down. The general's eyes followed the sickening scar and gash up to Monake's forearm. "Who could be so devious to cut a man in this form?" the guard asked  
  
Whirling around in his sub consciousness Monake saw a dark and dry land.  
  
In this land he saw a shadowy figure with red glowing eyes. It was human, but somehow…morphed. Two great horns stood atop of the shadow's head, making him look larger by the second.  
  
The shadow reached out to Monake, holding a small green glowing light.  
  
Somehow, it was summoning him. His arm with the scar was being pulled towards the creature. The large scar on his left arm started to burn and rot. Monake tried to pull away, but the shadow was too strong.  
  
The rotting grew past his shoulder, across his back to his right arm. Monake began to say his prayer that his mother had taught him. " My heart is whole, my sheath is pure, throughout all troubles I will endure." The shadow stopped his torturing and backed up into the dark. Monake was left alone in the darkness, cradling his gory arm.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Monake woke up, panting all over. Without thinking, he reached for his sword, and got into a fighting stance, ready to stab a small girl.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed back. Realizing the disaster he caused he stepped back startled, and infuriated at his own fear.  
  
Being of her age, the girl hid under a nearby table in the room.  
  
"Oh crap." Monake thought. 


	5. The capture

5  
  
The little girl was huddled under the table in the corner of the room hugging her knees. She wore a tattered little gown. "Why me?" Monake thought.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you." Monake said. "What's your name?" The girl studied Monake's face carefully. He seemed trustworthy.  
  
"Zomi." She muttered. "That's a pretty name." Monake said. Zomi blushed a little. "I'm Monake."  
  
He looked around a bit. "Where are we?" Monake asked. "We're in Benji town." the child replied. "Benji town used to be prettyful. But since the bad man came and hurt Trouble, all of the trees are sad, and the water's not nice to us anymore."  
  
"Okay..." Monake said, bemused. "Who's trouble?" He asked. "Trouble's our dragon. He made our town prettyful until the bad man came." Zomi replied.  
  
"Who's the bad man?" Monake asked.  
  
He was answered with a long silence. "Can you keep a secret?" Zomi asked. "Okay." Monake answered, a little puzzled. Zomi looked out the hut window where Monake was staying. No one was watching.  
  
" I saw the bad man. He hurt Trouble. I tried to stop him, but he hurt me." Zomi explained. "And now it's my fault that the bad man hurt trouble." Zomi sat on the table, hugging her knees again.  
  
"It's not your fault," Monake began "It's good enough that you stood up to him." Zomi looked very frightened by the man she was speaking of.  
  
It was almost as if he new the man she was describing.  
  
"I see you've met my sister Zomi." A woman had walked in the door. "I'm Milo." She said. "He's Monake." Zomi replied.  
  
"So this dragon." Monake inquired. "His name's trouble?"  
  
Milo looked very puzzled at first. Then a look relief came across her face.  
  
"The dragon's name isn't trouble! Zomi can't say the name. The dragon's name is Trevah. He protected our land and made it prosperous until the poacher came. He stabbed the dragon's golden heart. Soon he will turn evil and wreak havoc on the town... But now you're here." Milo explained.  
  
"Huh?" Monake was extremely confused. "My father has been expecting you." She replied.  
  
So much trust was just put on him. Monake couldn't understand. What was all of this about anyways?  
  
He was led to a luminous building. Through them came a tall man in tattered and stained robes. His glistening white beard almost fell to the floor.  
  
"Welcome." He said softly. "Follow me through the chamber."  
  
Monake was led through many halls filled with tiny windows. The clouds outside the windows were dark and secretive.  
  
Monake, Milo, and the tall man walked for what seemed like hours. Monake stepped lightly, for a feeling of welcome had spilled over him. Zomi had disappeared.  
  
~~Footnote~~  
  
GAG!  
  
I now it's grammatically incorrect.  
  
But what does it matter anyways? It's a story!  
  
They finally reached a room with large silver doors. It reminded Monake of stories his mother told him. The doors opened to a room with a very large ceiling. Inside, lay a humongous red dragon.  
  
Beside the dragon, was a feeble old man kneeling by his side. "Welcome to Benji." He announced. "We have been waiting for you." Monake, still in confusion found his voice to speak up. "How have you been waiting for me?" he asked. "Have you not heard the prophecy?" The old man questioned.  
  
"No." Monake answered. "Well then we must tell you." Milo interrupted.  
  
"Well," The old man began. "Our town, Benji, used to be a plentiful place. Our crystal clear springs were free to drink from, and our Bonsai trees were strong, bringing happiness to any person who saw them. But our most amazing quality was our dragon Trevah. We had promised him that if he protected us from wars, then we would protect him from poachers. He was wanted by poachers for his golden heart.'  
  
` Crazy, no? But if it is so crazy, then how could there be a dragon in this very townhouse? Unfortunately it is foretold that one day a poacher would come past our guards and pierce the dragon's heart and soul with hatred. But it is also foretold that a warrior will appear at the gates of Benji when almost all hope is lost. And here you are." The man said.  
  
" ...Okay..." Monake said.  
  
"You must stay and rest for a while until you leave on your quest." Milo informed. "Um...I don't know if that's a good idea." Monake cautioned.  
  
"Nonsense. I shall show you to your quarters." Milo replied. "Oh boy." Monake thought.  
  
Milo once again led him to large room. In this room was a small bed. Milo turned around in the room. "This is where you will stay for tonight. You may remove your shirt." "What did you say?!?!" Monake jumped back aghast.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! It is tradition for people in Benji to only change their shirt before sleeping." She explained. "Really!.." Flirted Monake. "You have no idea how important it is for you to save this town..." said Milo on a more serious note. She drew the drapes at the window closed.  
  
Monake clasped Milo's hands in his. "I will do what I can..." Monake gazed into Milo's silvery eyes. "I feel like I know you ..." He murmured. "So do I..." Milo said. For minutes they stared at each other. Finally Milo broke the silence, startled. "I- I must go..." Milo began. "Okay." Said Monake.  
  
He turned to the window and took off his shirt at the same time that Milo turned to the door. Milo paused for a second and turned back to Monake. "Monake," she began. But when she turned back around to face his back a look of fear spread across her face. She let out an ear-piercing shriek.  
  
Monake jumped at her scream. "What?" Monake demanded. Still shaking, Milo extended her shaky hand out and pointed to Monake's scar he looked in the mirror  
  
The haunting scar had turned a sickening blackish brown, and had grown up his shoulder, across his back, and down his right shoulder.  
  
He grabbed her as she quivered and fell like a perilous leaf caught in a thunderstorm's wind. She looked up at him with wide dilated eyes and said, "You must come and see my father."  
  
Milo got up immediately and pulled him down the halls to the dragon's chamber. "Father!" Milo called there is another! We MUST get help-" She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
The dragon was no longer sleeping. And Milo's Father stood shadowed in a dark and unsettling mist. His eyes glowed a scarlet red. The dragon sat around him, in black emblemed armor.  
  
"This can't be good." Monake said.  
  
Zomi burst into the room crying. "Daddy! The bad man is back! He's coming to get Nomake!" she warned. She leapt into his arms. He snatched her in the air. "Daddy?" Zomi questioned. She then looked into his scarlet red eyes. "NO!" she yelped. "LET GO OF ME YOU BAD MAN! YOU HURT TROUBLE! I'LL GET YOU!" she shouted. He held her and cackled a sickening laugh.  
  
"All of this time and I have finally got you..." He knashed.  
  
"ZOMI!" Monake shouted.  
  
"Ah. The one and only Monake. How I've longed to meet you." He deviously implied. "LET HER GO SWINE!" Milo jeered. "What? Without hearing my little tale? I think not." The shadow replied.  
  
"For you see, it was not easy hunting this bringer of my downfall. I had sensed her strength from afar, but made a couple of mistakes on the way. Of course once I have altered her, she will make a loyal servant." He taunted.  
  
Monake paused. "What do you mean?" Monake questioned.  
  
"Your father has not told you Milo?" The shadow arrogantly asked.  
  
"Told me what?" demanded Milo. "The other part of the prophecy of course!" the shadow grunted.  
  
"Everyone knows that I have my chance to not only bring down one little town! It's to bring down the whole world! One by one the cities will fall to me. And this warrior?" He disgustedly announced.  
  
"I will be the rein of his downfall! But it is not his power that will be able to stop me you see. It will-or it would have been- this squeamish brat! That is, if she does not be accumulated into my perilous hell army!" He let out another sickening laugh.  
  
Monake reached for his sword. "Uh uh ah! The shadow interrupted."  
  
" Try to attack me, and you will end up killing everyone except your target. For you see, that curse of yours was bestowed upon you by yours truly."  
  
The shadow commented.  
  
"NOMA!" Monake shouted. "Ah. So you have finally figured out my little puzzle have you?" Noma chortled.  
  
"Milo, LEAVE NOW." Monake warned. "Monake," Milo began. "DO IT!" Monake yelled. Milo ran out the doors into the streets of Benji, calling the guards of the town.  
  
"Oh Monake," Noma beckoned. "Aren't you forgetting a little something?"  
  
Noma now raised Zomi higher into the air with one hand.  
  
Zomi watched as Noma carried on with his laughter. She kicked him in the gut hard. Noma let go of Zomi and bent over clutching his stomach. Zomi dropped to the ground and ran.  
  
"Nomake!" she cried. Tears were now streaming down her face. She ran as fast as she could.  
  
Monake reached out for her. Their hands touched for one split second before Noma's Morphed hell-beast of a dragon lifted her up in his clutches, broke open the ceiling, and set off for Noma's domain. Noma grew taller and the disguise of Milo and Zomi's Father peeled off into a pile of skin.  
  
There remained an 8-foot tall character with devil's horns and wings of fire on his head and back he let out another evil laugh and flew off.  
  
Monake ran out the door of the building just to see Milo fall to her knees shrieking, "NOOO!" before the beast, the warlock, and the child fly out of site.  
  
Monake ran to the front steps of the building shouting "YOU MONSTER!"  
  
He then ran to Milo and held her. They shared another bond of mystery. Milo hugged Monake sobbing: "Bring her home Monake. Bring her home." 


	6. A New Visitor, A New Death

Okay, okay, after almost six months of writers block on this story I'm back. It's kinda like those reflection things. you think o god that was crap.but anywayz back to the story.  
  
*Just a warning to you all: GORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
All of Monake's thoughts were swirling around him. The curse, Noma, Milo and the unknown bond between them.before he was expelled from the city, he was set to marry a young girl of sixteen- Of course as soon as Noma set off with Zomi, Monake was set on the quest to save her.  
  
Monake and a small band of men were released into the west on search for Noma's fortress. They had to cross the desert of the black sands as well as his hometown Nuchep to do so. It would take two nights in the desert of the black sands and one night in Anur to get to Noma's fortress. Noma's fortress was a large cave in a mountain filled with guards and very hard to get through without getting caught.  
  
The thought of returning to the barren lands of Nuchep sent shivers up and down Monake's spine.  
  
So they set off to the west, bearing supplies for their trip ahead. Monake was silent through the journey to the desert, causing the guards to grow nervous and anxious. They rode on horseback through the pitch-black sands of the dessert till dusk. They were a quarter of the way there.  
  
Monake longed for a real bed away from his torture of a home in Nuchep.  
  
As the guards slept during the night Monake stayed up and watched the sand sweep across the landscape. He never really realized how bright the sky was at night. Neither did Monake really ever take a step back from the world to look at the beauty of it all. The moon, the stars, the creatures unearthing themselves from the sand.WHAT?!?!  
  
Dark green hairless monkey like creatures without tales were climbing out of the earth! They walked on all fours like animals but they acted almost civilized enough to communicate. Of course the point would be that they probably only communicated with each other, considering that Monake's camp was only six feet away from them.  
  
Monake watched with interest as they huddled in a circle jabbering in some odd way of communication. They seemed to communicate by a sickening sound that they made in their throat. Suddenly, their communications stopped and turned swiftly to face the camp. Their eyes, unlike Noma's were glowing a bright yellow. They narrowed profusely.  
  
"Uh oh" Monake thought. The creatures swarmed the camp. "RUN!" Monake screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The men ran as fast as they could to a small pool of white sand that Monake prayed the demons did not follow. It was only a few more steps. Three more steps.2more steps.  
  
A few men made it onto the blotch of white sand. Two of the creatures tried to pounce on the men on the blotch. They bounced back as if there was a glass wall there. "Thank god." Monake thought.  
  
Just then, Monake's arm twitched. "No," Monake thought, "Not now.please." Monake's arm gave another twitch.  
  
"Listen to me!" Monake shouted at the men huddled in the small circle of white sand. Run away where I can't find you, before its too late. Don't look back. If you don't want to die do it know." The men quivered in the moonlight for a second Monake unsheathed his sword. "NOW!" All the men ran off.  
  
Monake slashed one of the creatures' arms off. It let out a howl, and stepped back cradling the bloodied stump. But Monake didn't stop there. Just as the creature was backing off Monake grabbed it with his bear hands, held the sword to its stomach and slit it. All of the creature's intestines spilled out, and Monake left him to bleed to death.  
  
Just then, the curse had opened his scar back up and Monake let out a shriek of pain. Yet he kept fighting. That was only the first wave of pain that he would have in combat.  
  
He leapt into the air and with one great stab; Monake had cut the next demon/creature in two. It was a mere five minutes before Monake had killed all of the demon-like creatures. He looked into the horizon to see if sunrise was soon. The sun was just breaking the horizon line, and he could still se the men. With blood lust unquenched, Monake sprung forward and raced to meet up with the troop.  
  
One by one, He murdered the men uncontrollably. Monake was alone in the middle of a desert. Monake looked around himself horrified at the work he had done. With a shudder, He trudged back and grabbed all of his supplies that he would need and loaded up a horse to leave. Blood trickled down his once unscarred forearm. The curse had grown again.  
  
Before he left, Monake grabbed one of the creatures' heads. With a short jerk, he twisted its head off. He would need it to crush to feed his blood lust.  
  
With that, he slumped onto the horse, and passed out from the pain causing the horse to gallop off. 


End file.
